Un Anniversaire Enneigé
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: C'est le premier anniversaire de Sena au sein des Deimon Devil Bats; ses amis s'attendaient à tout sauf la façon assez particulière qu'il décida de fêter ce jour si spécial...


**A/N** : Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie malgré le silence sur mon compte qui fait croire au contraire... On est écrivain ou on l'est pas, point xP

Ceci dit, c'est ma première histoire écrite en français, parmi toutes celles que j'ai écris en anglais par le passé. Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une histoire anglaise, j'ai lu les 37 tomes d'Eyeshield 21 en français donc ça m'est resté à l'esprit quand j'ai concocté ce petit OS.

Svp gardez à la tête que je suis habituée d'écrire en anglais donc le formatage pour le dialogue est très possiblement à côté de la traque. Ce détail exclus, je pense que le reste de l'histoire sera bonne à lire.

Bon, assez bavardé. Place à l'action! x3

(Ah oui, j'oubliais: Eyeshield 21, son histoire originale et ses divers personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai fait cette fanfic juste pour m'amuser, je n'en tire donc aucun profit.)

* * *

 _"Un cadeau pour toi, Nelio, qui partage mon enthousiasme et ma passion pour ce manga..."_

* * *

Personne ne se souvient exactement de comment ça a commencé.

La moitié des témoins questionnés clamaient que c'était Eyeshield 21, tandis que l'autre pointait du doigt l'un de ses camarades, un certain Koji Kuroki. Les opinions étaient très serrées pour les deux coupables, nulle des deux ne parvenant à renverser l'autre. L'égalité était inébranlable, chose agaçante pour ce qui s'était passé.

Quel que soit le cas, n'en reste que tout le monde était au moins d'accord sur un point: la température du jour y avait été pour quelque chose.

Ensoleillée, le temps doux, le vent nul, aucun nuage ou flocons et même pas de glace, toutes liquéfiées. C'était la journée parfaite pour relaxer, sortir marcher, magasiner, faire les courses, socialiser et aller dans un restaurant de qualité.

Ce que les Devil Bats avaient fait pour une fois, en toute quiétude. Mamori, éternelle maman poule pour toute l'équipe, avait réussi à arracher d'Hiruma le permis de se reposer _au moins_ une journée avant Noël, un exploit que les Bats s'étaient jurés de ne pas gaspiller si leur manager réalisait ce miracle. Ce qu'elle fit.

Ils avaient donc troqué leurs habits de foot pour des manteaux, leurs protections pour des vestes, leurs casques pour des tuques et leurs bottes de terrain pour des bottes de neige, sans oublier les mitaines et foulards qui venaient finir l'ensemble de ce qu'une personne devait porter quand elle sortait dehors par temps froid.

M'enfin bon, Hiruma faisait exception au groupe en refusant catégoriquement de porter ne serait-ce qu'un bandeau pour se couvrir les oreilles, mais ça c'était normal aussi (pour les Bats et leur manager, au moins).

La troupe était sortie du local toute excitée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette belle journée de congé inattendue. Les idées avaient vite fusées quand aux activités qu'ils pourraient faire tous ensemble :

« On regarde un film au cinéma? »

« On bouffe aux restos du coin? »

« Une promenade de santé? »

« Une chasse aux trésors? »

« On patine dans l'arène? »

« On explore les centres commerciaux? »

« Une compétition de bonhommes de neiges? »

« Un concours de danse? »

« Moi je propose du karaoké! »

« Et pourquoi on ne fêterait pas l'anniversaire de Sena? »

Ça avait coupé court les suggestions. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Suzuna, le visage surpris, même ledit Sena concerné.

« Ben quoi? On est le 21 décembre, c'est son jour de fête, que je sache... » Avait dit celle-ci avant de réaliser. « Ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas sa date d'anniversaire? »

Ben non, ils l'avaient juste oubliés. Même Mamori. Il faut dire que l'approche du Christmas Bowl avait occupé pas mal d'espace dans leur têtes, et qu'Hiruma n'avait vraiment pas aidé les choses avec ses entraînements infernaux.

« On non... » Avait dit la manager, toute dépitée, tandis que les joueurs se dandinaient, honteux. Personne n'avait de cadeaux pour la star de leur équipe.

Voyant venir une avalanche d'excuses et de pleurs, Hiruma avait sorti son flingue favoris et pris un air menaçant. Son visage ombrageux ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il prévoyait faire. _'Je vous bute tous à la première larme versée, capiche?'_

Mais il ne put jamais tirer ne serait-ce qu'une seule balle sur ses coéquipiers.

Car Kuroki avait décidé, en bon vieux frangin, pote de foot et farceur, de souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Sena en lui fourrant de la neige dans le manteau.

Voir l'homme aux jambes de lumières se tortiller sur place en criant plusieurs décibels au-dessus de la norme de toute voix masculines confondues, ça, c'était un spectacle. Qui extirpa très vite des rires de tout le monde, et dissipa le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était emparé du groupe.

Cela avait valu à Kuroki un noble coup de pied au derrière de la part de son capitaine, qui avait photographié la scène en ricanant.

Nettement moins content de l'état détrempé de ses vêtements, Sena avait murmuré un « Attends un peu... » plein de sous-entendus, ramassé de la neige à son tour et vautré celle-ci directement dans la figure hilare du dossard 52, coupant net son fou rire.

Cette manœuvre inhabituelle avait laissé les autres muets. Sena qui était taquiné, c'était normal, mais Sena qui rendait la pareille avec fougue, ça, c'était du jamais vu. Donc évidemment, le petit running back de Deimon qui mitraillait son camarade de salves de neige avec un sourire de connard, ça avait laissé l'impression profonde aux autres que l'approche du Christmas Bowl devait y être pour quelque chose.

M'enfin, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Ça faisait du bien de voir que Sena n'était pas un gosse aussi coincé qu'il en avait l'air.

Oui, ça avait commencé comme ça. Deux mecs en plein trottoir avec leurs amis en spectateurs, l'un avec de la neige dans le manteau et l'autre au visage. Il faisait beau, plein soleil, pas de nuage ni de flocons, aucun vent et la glace avait fondu. C'était la journée idéale pour faire des activités de plein air en groupe, et encore plus pour fêter un anniversaire avec ses amis.

Comme Kuroki ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire des farces, Sena ne s'était donc pas gêné non plus pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire quand il était gamin.

Il avait déclenché une bataille de boules de neige.

 **v V v**

Juumonji fut le premier à se joindre au chaos qui s'ensuivit. Heurté d'une balle de neige à la tête alors qu'il s'écartait précipitamment du champ de bataille improvisé, celui-ci jeta la prudence en l'air et s'engagea dans la mêlée avec un cris de guerre.

Jamais deux sans trois, Togano vint très vite remplir le camps des devants, ajoutant ses tirs à ceux de ses amis de longue date pour refouler ceux du camp des arrières, composé d'un seul membre.

Que Monta s'empressa de faire monter à deux. C'était bien bon de voir ses copains s'amuser comme ça, mais Sena était son meilleur ami et seul contre trois, chose inacceptable à ses yeux. Le dossard 80 du club de Football Américain de Deimon se fit donc un devoir d'attraper toute les balles que lançaient les trois frangins dans leur direction, que Sena renvoyait ensuite dans le camp adverse.

Mais les deux camps n'étaient pas très bons au lancer, ce qui fit que plusieurs balles foireuses heurtèrent une cible différente de celle qu'ils avaient visé. Kurita en fit les frais en premier, du fait de sa taille impressionnante qui le rendait impossible à manquer. Yamaoka et Satake, qui se cachaient juste derrière, ne furent pas laissés en reste.

Yukimitsu fut touché alors qu'il trébuchait sur un bloc de glace à moitié fondu, enfouis sous la neige. Il entraîna Komusubi avec lui dans sa chute, les mouillant de neige fondante tout les deux.

Suzuna se prit une magnifique salve direct en plein cou, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire crier d'indignation quand la neige fondante dégoulina jusque dans sa brassière avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'enlever au complet.

Taki, à la surprise de tous, se précipita volontiers vers un tir afin de se la prendre en pleine face, déduisant que l'on devait d'abord se faire heurter par une boule de neige pour ensuite avoir le droit de participer à une bataille de boule de neige.

Hiruma, quant à lui, resta en retrait pour filmer tout ce beau monde s'envoyer des tirs à qui mieux-mieux. Musashi lui fit bien vite abandonner sa caméra en le coiffant de neige, et contra son visage enragé avec un sourire de connard avant de prendre les jambes à son cou. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi, le maître chanteur partit à ses trousses avec la ferme intention de lui rendre la pareille—avec intérêts, faut-il noter.

Le Chef des Devil Bats troqua momentanément ses munitions militaires pour des munitions naturelles, prises à même le sol dans l'excitation du moment. Ses salves impeccablement précises fendirent l'air avec le onzième dossard pour cible mouvante, mais elles heurtèrent une toute autre personne quand ledit kicker bondit sur le côté à la dernière seconde pour laisser place à une Mamori dépassée par les événements.

Mitraillée de neige de la tête aux pieds, la belle manager lança un regard glacial au démon surpris et jeta ses bonnes mœurs en l'air pour contre-attaquer. Les représailles furent féroces, et Hiruma dut vite s'abriter derrière un banc de neige pour riposter adéquatement. Musashi, quant à lui, vint épauler la damoiselle afin de contrer la vitesse de tir infernale de son ami tout aussi démoniaque.

Le branle-bas des têtes de l'équipe ne mit que très peu de temps à attirer l'attention des autres joueurs. En fait, c'est Taki qui fit tourner les têtes en courant pile dans le champ de bataille de Sena, Monta et les trois frères pour aller prêter main forte à leur capitaine. Les tirs interrompus permirent à Yukimitsu et Komusubi de se relever, et le bonhomme de neige qu'était devenu Kurita put se délester de plusieurs kilos de flocons sans craindre des salves supplémentaires. Satake et Yamaoka firent à nouveau les frais de la chute de neige qui s'ensuivit sur leurs personnes.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder leurs amis s'en mettre plein la figure, interdits. Hiruma et Taki qui se défoulent, ils connaissent, mais Mamori qui fait pareil et Musashi qui sourit comme un con, c'est nouveau. Pas qu'ils vont s'en plaindre, tiens. En fait, Kuroki en est tellement ravi qu'il se joint bien vite au camp de Musashi avec Togano pour se défouler contre Hiruma avec un enthousiasme presque vengeur.

Juumonji surprit tout le monde en posant le pied dans le camp du démon pour égaler les scores. Sena, quant à lui, causa un choc dans le camp du Magnum en faisant le même choix que le dossard 51. La détresse de Mamori fit bien vite bouger Monta, qui courut lui prêter main forte en attrapant toute les balles qui lui étaient destinées, tentant en vain de briller à ses yeux.

Comme des passants s'arrêtaient ici et là pour observer tout ce remue-ménage, Suzuna se fit interprète des scores de salves, bientôt suivie par Yukimitsu. Chacun prirent un camp, faisant de leur mieux pour résumer la situation aux spectateurs en comptant les points. Kurita, Komusubi, Yamaoka et Satake restèrent à l'écart en témoins oculaires additionnels, l'un d'eux ramassant même la caméra d'Hiruma pour filmer l'action en live. Et c'est à peu près là que ça a débordé.

Voyez-vous, ça prend beaucoup d'endurance pour se pencher et se lever constamment pendant une longue durée, le tout avec rapidité. Et si les Bats avaient plein d'énergie à revendre, Mamori, elle, en vint vite à court. Essoufflée mais déterminée à faire payer Hiruma non seulement pour l'avoir mouillée mais aussi pour avoir retourné Sena contre elle (il avait sûrement dû l'influencer d'une quelconque façon), la jeune femme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lancer une ultime salve. Mais le manque d'expérience, d'entraînement et de contrôle des muscles endoloris de son bras causèrent ses doigts à laisser partir la balle une second trop tôt, et celle-ci vola au-dessus du capitaine pour aller farcir la tête de Louis Habashira, qui s'était frayé un chemin au travers de la foule pour voir ce qui se passait.

Bien entendu, qui touche à un mec des caméléons touche à sa bande toute entière, et les deux camps rivaux de Deimon durent faire une trêve pour s'unir contre les salves vengeresses des vingt-deux quelques personnes du lycée Zokugaku qui s'ajoutèrent à la mêlée générale. Et comme la plupart des caméléons étaient aussi claqués que le trois-quart des Bats au lancer, cela fit que des centaines de balles foireuses heurtèrent des cibles différentes de celles qu'elles visaient.

Étudiants, passants, hommes de travail, femmes au foyer et enfants se prêtèrent bien vite au jeu. Les journalistes venu filmer l'événement ne furent pas en reste, eux-même assaillis de neige de tout côtés. Finalement, ce fut la police locale qui vint débander tout le monde, alertés tous en même temps par des milliers de clients qui écoutaient la télé en direct.

Les arrestations pour trouble de l'ordre public furent un véritable calvaire et se comptèrent par centaines, faisant la une de la presse qui, prudente, était passé en espionnage discret. Le brouhaha dura jusqu'en soirée, et les interrogatoires pour trouver le ou les coupables prirent toute la nuit, au grand dam des interrogateurs (qui accumulèrent des maux de têtes) et des interrogés (qui trouvèrent le temps long). Et c'est là que les opinions s'amassèrent d'un bord comme de l'autre, figeant l'événement dans la glace quant à qui était vraiment à blâmer pour la chose.

Et les Bats, dans tout ça?

C'est très simple. Dès qu'Hiruma avait entendu les flics, il avait plié bagage et détalé. Pas fous, les autres Bats avaient fait de même, laissant les passants continuer la fête sans eux.

Habashira fut surpris de découvrir que s'était Mamori qui l'avait heurté en pleine figure. La manager de Deimon lui présenta ses plus sincères excuses, rouge de honte, en précisant que si elle pouvait réparer la chose d'une quelconque façon, de lui faire signe immédiatement. Connaissant le caméléon dans tout ses recoins pour l'avoir dans son carnet de menaces, Hiruma s'était préparé à le faire chanter pour qu'il refuse toute faveurs. Mais encore là, il fut décontenancé.

Louis ne demanda rien. Rien, parce qu'il respectait la force quand il la voyait à l'œuvre et que Mamori lui avait fait le bleu du siècle avec sa dernière salve, de quoi forcer l'admiration. Alors il la laissa partir sans faire de houle, et Hiruma repartit de son côté avec l'étrange impression que le caméléon le prenait en pitié.

Yamaoka, qui avait filmé la bataille pour en faire un souvenir personnel de l'année scolaire, fut très déçu de constater que la caméra n'avait rien enregistré, faute d'avoir tombé à moitié dans une flaque d'eau et court-circuité. Mais les autres Bats en furent soulagés, parce que ça faisait une preuve de moins dans laquelle Hiruma pourrait fouiner pour remplir son carnet.

Comme tout le monde était mouillé jusqu'à l'os, une douche s'imposa pour ensuite revenir au sec. Ça se bouscula un peu dans les vestiaires parce que l'adrénaline était encore présente et en plus c'était un jour spécial, alors Sena se retrouva au centre de plusieurs prises de luttes, de frottements de têtes et de câlins de la part de ses copains bourrés de testostérone.

Déterminé à clore la journée dans la bonne humeur, Kurita commanda un gros gâteau pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sena, complet avec confettis (déchirures de papiers couleurs pour gamins faits sur le tas) lancés à tout-va et 21 chandelles (qu'Hiruma faillit faire exploser en tentant de les allumer avec son lance-flammes). Maline, Suzuna avait (discuté avec Hiruma et) commandé quelques films d'histoires de foot que tous s'assirent pour regarder ensembles, une fois bien repus et défoulés. L'adrénaline, le rire et les frayeurs (du à un certain démon) se succédèrent toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, coupant à court les festivités.

Mamori sursauta en voyant l'heure. Les Bats soupirèrent à degrés variés lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils devraient rentrer chez eux. Sena perdit quelques couleurs en réalisant qu'un sermon sévère l'attendait de pied ferme à la maison, faute d'avoir pensé d'appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'il veillait un peu plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Mais Hiruma avait pensé à tout et 'contacté' les familles de ses joueurs pour éviter les crises de nerfs. Ce fut donc à regret que tout le monde se quitta, partant chacun de son chemin pour aller dormir chez lui.

Cette nuit-là, Sena rêva à la bataille de boules de neiges de la journée. La mémoire lui tira un sourire ensommeillé et le berça dans son sommeil jusqu'au petit matin. Elle le suivit alors qu'il se levait pour vivre le premier jour de sa nouvelle année, habita un recoin de ses pensées alors qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner, et l'accompagna tout au long de son trajet vers Deimon.

Alors évidemment, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quant une balle de neige l'atteignit au visage tandis qu'il mettait le pied dans son lycée. Kuroki détala de son point d'embûche en riant.

Sena le regarda partir sans bouger. Il toucha sa joue mouillée, ébahi, avant qu'un sourire vienne éclairer son visage. Il attrapa une poignée de neige, la compacta minutieusement pour en faire une jolie boule et pris position. Mesquin, il donna quelques secondes supplémentaires au dossard 51, puis entama la poursuite avec une excitation quasi-tangible.

Le 21 Décembre de cette année-là, le beau temps fut à l'origine d'une mémorable bataille de boules de neiges entre deux élèves, leurs écoles et plusieurs dizaines de passants qui résultèrent en un jolis bordel de flocons, de tickets et bris de matériel (caméra de journalistes détrempées et carnets de notes mouillés illisibles). Le 22 Décembre, ce fut le chaos total dans la basse-cour de Deimon—parce que cette fois-ci, les deux élèves en fautes firent boule de neige dans la presque-totalité des étudiants, la moitié des professeurs et un bon tiers du reste du personnel du lycée. Les cours du matin furent annulés de bonne grâce et les coupables, par entente mutuelle entre le directeur et monsieur H, furent blanchis de leurs fautes sur promesse de se tenir tranquilles à l'avenir.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas à Eyeshield 21 de se faire passer un savon par sa mère le soir venu pour mauvais comportement à l'école. Le directeur aurait beau garder les dossiers de certains élèves plus blancs que nature, il était quand même sous obligations et règlements d'informer tout parent dont l'enfant avait fait un écart de conduite. Mais Sena était tellement épuisé par l'entraînement de l'après-midi (bouchées doubles pour rattraper le temps perdu au matin) que la punition lui passa six pieds par dessus la tête. Il s'endormit avant même que sa tête touche son oreiller.

Et quelque part dans son inconscient, il remercia tout ce qu'il connaissait d'entités spirituelles pour son anniversaire passé avec ses amis dans une bataille de boules de neige. Un anniversaire de ce type pouvait très bien apparaître comme dérangeant aux yeux d'autres fêtés, mais pour lui ce fut le meilleur jour de sa vie avant le Christmas Bowl.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N:** N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé! ^^


End file.
